BKN
BKN, or Bohbot Kids Network (also BKN Kids), were syndicated blocks of animated TV series owned by Bohbot Communications and its subsidiaries or successors. BKN also is used to referred to Bohbot Communications and its subsidiaries or successors. BKN Kids and BKN Kids II did not initially share programming as to grant the networks Syndex protection.Issue 3.2. Bohbot Kids Network | closed = | country = United States | parent = Bohbot Entertainment | formerly_known = Amazin' Adventures (1992–1997) | channel = Broadcast syndication | format = animated series | runtime = 2 hours per week (1992–1996) 7 hours per week (1996–1997) 12 hours per week (1997–2000) | language = English }} Bohbot Kids Network, BKN Kids Network or BKN (originally known as Amazin' Adventures until 1997), is a defunct children's programming block operated by Bohbot Entertainment that aired in syndication from 1992 to 2000. History On September 13, 1992, Bohbot Entertainment launched Amazin' Adventures, a syndicated action-oriented block that aired for two hours on Sundays. Byrne Enterprises sold barter for the block. During the 1996–1997 season, Amazin' Adventures also aired for an hour on weekdays. Amazin' Adventures was re-launched as the BKN Kids Network in September 1997. By 1997, the network had signed up 104 stations reaching 75% of the US, with 65 stations airing BKN in pattern and 35 stations signing on for three years. Stations that aired the BKN block included BHC Communications stations , WCIU-TV, WPGH-TV, and The WB 100+ Station Group. During BKN's first season, its programs were split into three blocks: the "Extreme Block" (Extreme Dinosaurs and Extreme Ghostbusters) and the "Comedy Block" (The Mask: Animated Series and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) on weekdays, and "Amazin’ Adventures" (Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys) on weekends . On August 29, 1999, BKN was re-positioned as an action-oriented block; it was referred to internally as "Bulldog TV" because the block's bumpers featured an animated bulldog. Bulldog TV stopped airing on most stations in 2000, but The WB 100+ Station Group continued to air reruns of BKN shows during the 2000–2001 season. Programming *''Saban's Around the World in Eighty Dreams'' (1992–1993) *''Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels'' (1992–1993) *''King Arthur and the Knights of Justice'' (1992–1996) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1992–1993) *''Double Dragon'' (1993–1995, 1999–2000) *''Hurricanes'' (1993–1994) *''Mighty Max'' (1993–1995, 1998–1999) *''Turbocharged Thunderbirds'' (1994–1995) *''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders'' (1995–1997) *''Ultraforce'' (1995–1996) *''Skysurfer Strike Force'' (1995–1997) *''Street Sharks'' (1995–1997, 1999–2000) *''Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys'' (1996–1998) *''The Mask: Animated Series'' (1996–1998) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1997–1998) *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' (1997–1998) *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (1997–2000) *''Jumanji'' (1998–1999)Issue 2.11. *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' (1998–1999) *''Mummies Alive!'' (1998–2000) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999–2000) *''Rambo: The Force of Freedom'' (1999–2000) *''Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles'' (1999–2000) *''Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends'' (1999–2000) BKN Kids II | closed = | country = United States | parent = Bohbot Entertainment | channel = Broadcast syndication | language = English | format = animated series | runtime = 4 hours (weekdays) 2 hours (Sundays) }} BKN Kids II (branded as BKN on-air) is a defunct children's programming block operated by Bohbot Entertainment that aired in syndication from 1999 to 2000. History With multiple offers in top 50 markets for BKN, Bohbot Entertainment planned to launch a second syndication network, BKN Kids II, in September 1998 to meet the demand. Station groups affiliating with BKN 2 at launch included Sinclair Broadcast Group, Tribune Broadcasting, Clear Channel Communications and ACME Communications. Bohbot planned to use several of its library series, Mighty Max, Highlander: The Animated Series, The Mask: The Animated Series, and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog to fill out the schedule. The block's launch was postponed to August 29, 1999. BKN Kids II ceased to exist in 2000. Programming *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Beakman's World'' *''Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys'' *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' *''Highlander: The Animated Series'' *''Jumanji'' *''King Arthur and the Knights of Justice'' *''Mighty Max'' *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' *''Skysurfer Strike Force'' *''Sonic Underground'' Bohbot Communications | location_city = | location_country = | locations = | area_served = | key_people = | products = | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = BKN Kids Network Quantum Media International Bohbot Entertainment BKN International (-1999) | footnotes = | bodystyle = }} Bohbot Communications (BC) was an advertising and marketing company specializing in the children's market. History Bohbot Communications Inc. was founded on November 19, 1985 as a media planning and buying service. BC added additional services over the following 10 years: animated children’s programming syndicator, program syndication sales distribution, licensing and merchandising. After previous attempts at local promotions and request from promotional agencies at 1995 NATPE, Bohbot entered the national promotions field in 1996. Bohbot Entertainment distributed 65 episodes of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog in syndication starting in 1993. BE picked up Double Dragon for syndication in 1993. Bohbot Communications Inc. in January 1994 split its operations into two units, Bohbot Media Worldwide (BM) and Bohbot Entertainment Worldwide (BE). Bohbot Media would take over BC's media planning and buying services, while Bohbot Entertainment took over BC's TV distribution, licensing and merchandising, promotions and public relations operations. In 1994, Bohbot Media agreed to distribute A.J.'s Time Travelers for Time Travelers, Inc. to Fox Children's Network for which the various Bohbot entities were sued in 1995 along with the producers. In March 1997, BE and DIC Entertainment agreed to a three-year output deal for Bohbot Kids Network consisting of five series. BE launched BKN Kids Network in September of that year By October, Bohbot Enterprises Worldwide, Inc., Bohbot Entertainment, Bohbot Media and the International Division were renamed BKN, Inc. (BKN), Bohbot Entertainment & Media Inc. (BEM), Quantum Media International, Inc. (QMI) and BKN International respectively.Issue 2.8. In April 1998, United Television and Columbia TriStar Television took a minority stake in BEM. With multiple offers in top 50 markets for the Bohbot Kids Network, Bohbot Entertainment scheduled the launch of a second syndication network, BKN Kids II, for September 1998 to meet the demand. BE also looked for shows from other syndicators to include in BKN Kids II. With financial setbacks that had happened in the past, a consortium of banks gave Bohbot $100 million in new financing in September 1998. Two new blocks were announced at the same time as well as the new chairman/CEO of Bohbot Kids Network, Rick Ungar. BKN also indicated that long-term network affiliation agreements were under close to being finalized with Chris-Craft/United Television, Tribune Broadcasting, Paramount Stations Group, Sinclair Broadcast Group and the WB network's WeB fill-in cable network. BKN also purchased Epoch Ink Animation which was renamed to BKN Studios. BKNI went public and independent of BKN in 1999 on the Frankfurt Neuer Market stock exchange with BKN retaining 34% ownership. In January 2000, Bohbot Entertainment & Media Inc. was sued by Sinclair Broadcast Group over a supposed failure of Bohbot to purchase enough advertising on the broadcasting group's TV stations as agreed to in their BKN Network carriage agreement. In July, the A.J.'s Time Travelers case ended in which the various Bohbot entities and Time Travelers entities had to pay damages with BKN paying $10 million, BEM $10 million and QMI, $5 million. BKN International in January 2001 acquired BKN, Inc.'s operating assets with BKN, Inc. would continue as a holding company with its BKNI holdings. BKN International | location_city = Cologne | location_country = Germany | locations = | area_served = | key_people = Nadia Nardonnet (President) Allen J. Bohbot (management board chair) | products = | production = animated TV shows | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = Bohbot Communications (-1999) | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | bodystyle = }} BKN International (BKNI) was a German kids TV production and distribution company. History BKN International was originally the Cologne, Germany based international arm of BKN, Inc. BKNI went public and independent of BKN in 1999 on the Frankfurt Neuer Market stock exchange with BKN retaining 34% ownership. The Jumanji, Starship Troopers and Extreme Ghostbusters series were being produced by BKNI for Sony Pictures by 2001. BKN International in January 2001 acquired BKN, Inc.'s operating assets: BKN animation library (5th largest at the time in the US), L.A. studio and its trademark for $28.1 million. BKN, Inc. would continue as a holding company with it BKNI holdings. Following the BKN acquisition, Sony Pictures Family Entertainment Group (SPFEG) purchased a 3.8% stake in BKNI from BKN, Inc. as the company expanded into US and Asia. Under the deal, SPFE president Sander Schwartz became a member of the company's supervisory board while Allen Bohbot moved from the advisory board chairmanship to the management board's chairmanship. By October 2005, BKN New Media Inc. agreed to a $10 million outsourcing partnership with UTV Toons of India. In January 2009, BKNI was involved in talks to buy Entertainment Rights. The company was delisted from the London stock exchange while remaining on the Deutsche Bourse. In mid-year, BKN International filed for insolvency and began its sale of its assets in December 2009. Bohbot left the company by July 2010 to start up a new company, 41 Entertainment. Libraries Production *''Zorro: Generation Z'' *''Dork Hunters from Outer Space'' (GMTV I, premiere 2008 ; RTL II, premiere late 2007) *''Legend of the Dragon'' *''Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends'' Properties *''Robin Hood'' *''Kong: The Animated Series'' *''Dork Hunters from Outer Space'' *''A Christmas Carol'' *''Jungle Book'' References External links * * (Bohbot Entertainment) Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Television programming blocks in the United States Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Bohbot Kids Network